


Australian Honeymoon

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo journey of Arthur and Merlin's honeymoon to Australia. </p><p>A bonus challenge from the Merlin summerpornathon - bonus challenge one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australian Honeymoon

Morgana didn't want to see the photos but as there were only seven she supposed it wasn't such a terrible drain on her time.

"You were there for a month."

Merlin smirked. "It's a very new marriage."

"You went all the way there to have sex?"

"A lot of sex," Merlin said while Arthur shook his head. "In a lot of places. There was this lookout in the middle of nowhere, no one was around. We had sex there while the sun went down. I couldn't get a photo…my hands were busy."

Morgana laughed and Arthur looked at Merlin with a question in his eyes.

“Arthur,” Merlin kissed Arthur on the cheek. “I won’t tell her about the handjob at the beach.”

“Merlin!”

“Oh…we also saw a heap of kangaroos.”

“And?”

“The ground shook,” Merlin said with a grin. At Morgana’s look he shrugged. “It really did…I swear. The thing started jumping and the ground shook.”                                                                                                         

“I’m proud of you, little brother,” Morgana said.

“There was an emu, they walk strangely,” was all Arthur said.

**Thank you!**


End file.
